


A Good Idea

by Naemi



Series: The Faculty Shorts [21]
Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic, Romance, quick fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 03:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2176647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemi/pseuds/Naemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If not for the happily twittering birds, they would have thought they entered a magic place of solitude.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Idea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Prisca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/gifts).



 

Beaver Marsh held such a diversity of colors that the mind had a hard time registering all of them at once. The rich greens of the grass and the rush framing the blue waters of the canal were interspersed with the vivid purples of spiked loosestrife. Birch trees rose on overgrown islands, the crisp whites of their trunks speckled with the late fall ruby-reds of ivy plants amidst water lilies.

It was breathtakingly beautiful, probably—certainly—the most beautiful sight Casey had ever seen. He snapped about a hundred photos with each step, excited like a child on Christmas morning, while Zeke followed him in silence, a permanent smile on his lips.

They spent all day in the marsh and didn't meet a soul except for a middle-aged couple who passed by them on their bicycles. If not for the happily twittering birds, they would have thought they entered a magic place of solitude.

To Zeke, it was almost as if he heard Casey's heart flutter, as if his boyfriend's joy was his own. Sure, he really appreciated the place as well, but Casey . . . he loved it. Even after he heard about the ghost.

“Well,” he said, shrugging off a shiver, “if I was ever to roam, it would surely be somewhere as stunning as this place. It's quite romantic, don't you think?"

“The marsh?”

“The story.”

“Baby, it's not a love story.”

“Oh, it totally is!” Casey exclaimed, and Zeke refrained from trying to convince him otherwise.

He also refrained from trying to convince him that making out beside a road that was frequented by a ghost was a stupid idea because frankly . . . it wasn't. It might be a very good idea, actually.

Not as good as Zeke's idea to come here in the first place, but still very, very awesome.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Zeke takes Casey to an abandoned place.
> 
> Beta'd by the wonderful **Moit** , who also made sure that all characters were returned unharmed.
> 
> _Feedback is love._


End file.
